


Myths from Mount Olympus

by GuestPlease



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is the goddess of family loyalty and wisdom, Hamilton is a messenger god, Humor, I didn't come up with any of this part by the way just the story, Jefferson is the god of agriculture, King George III and Seabury are mortals, Laurens is the god of passion and love and loyalty, Madison is the god of death, Peggy is a goddess of wisdom love and the home, Washington is the god of the sun, at least I like to think that I'm funny, character death-- kind of?, they come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestPlease/pseuds/GuestPlease
Summary: This is entirely based off of thepinballer's (check out their stories!!) Hamilton Greek god AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepinballer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/gifts).



Death was one of the gods who you would think would be the least noticeable. 

In reality, a few heads would turn at the short man in a bird mask coughing up a lung and occasionally draped in a magenta cloak of feathers (it wasn't his, but that didn't matter). Throughout the aeons, Death was fairly easy to recognise, provided he was in his mask, which he always was, of course. 

"Alright, let's-let's begin." Death swept into the room of the king, coughing as he did so.   
Samuel Seabury, chief consort, leaped up. "Wh-wh-wh... no! No no no no no! I have been  _loyal_ to you, you can't just take him! Not yet!"   
"It's not about loyalty, it's about his time being up." James Madison pointed out, tapping his plague mask thoughtfully. "I am very busy, I have three appointments at least right now, Hamilton's probably going to pop up and be a  _dick_... I have a schedule to keep."   
Samuel scowled. "You're  _not_ getting past me. You're not taking him!" 

"I seriously don't have time for this." Samuel flew across the room into a very comfortable chair (James was the god of death, not the god of being a jerk. That was James Hamilton's job) then slowly shuffled towards the canopied bed. Forty-five minutes later, due to the combination of a very large room, James walking incredibly slowly, and Samuel throwing himself in front of James, hanging onto his feet, and in general making a nuisance of himself, James finally made it to the bed. 

"Samuel, what is that racket?" George III asked imperiously. He then opened one eye. "Oh, it's you. Here to finally cure me, are you? Hurry up then."   
" _George._ " Samuel hissed. "He's here to  _kill_ you."   
"What? No, god of illness, is he not?" George III pointed out. "If he granted it, he can take it away. Hurry up."   
"Do you want to say goodbye to your..." James squinted at Samuel for a good long minute.   
"Consort." Samuel supplied.   
"Secret lover." George III smirked.   
"Resident priest?" James guessed. 

Samuel slid his hands into his sleeves, miffed. "You can't take him, you know."   
"I mean, I can. And I'm going to. And aren't you the reasonable one?"   
"Tch, we're both reasonable. You just don't have the proper respect for me-- speaking of which, take off your mask in front of your king."   
"Is that really what you want to end with? Seeing my face?" James asked. 

"It's not an end." George III insisted as James reached up and took off his mask.   
"George!" Samuel yelled. "Look away, he'll--" 

James had a bit of a reputation for killing people who looked under his mask, and so to keep it (and because Samuel was looking away and not being annoying) he chose that moment to take the King's soul and leave. By the time Samuel opened his eyes, George III was dead.   
There was much wailing and weeping from Samuel, but James did not care, partially because James was already back in the temple he shared with the god of agriculture, Jefferson. To be fair, it was James' first and foremost, but Thomas wouldn't leave (and wouldn't take down his stupid curtains that he had all over the place).

Perhaps that is why what happened next came to pass. 

Samuel Seabury eventually showed up at James' temple with an army in tow.  
"Why are you here?" James asked, not looking up from a book.   
"To demand King George III back!" Samuel hissed.   
James turned a page. "What's dead is dead. Why are  _they_ here?" 

"To-to... to threaten you into giving him back!"   
James shut his book. "How are you going to threaten a god?"   
"Then at least bargain! Take me instead!"   
"No." James opened his book again as Jefferson emerged from behind one of the many curtains dramatically. "I didn't know we had  _guests_!" 

"Yes you did." James pointed out, sighing and finally putting the book away. "You definitely did."   
" _No_... well, okay, I did. But perhaps you should hear the human out, and  _then_ smite him?"   
"Smiting and bargaining are not on the table." James said flatly. 

"Then I'll go to someone who  _will_ listen to me!" Samuel hissed.   
"Good luck with that."   
Everywhere, it was the same story. The goddess Peggy threw Samuel out when he called her Margarita. The goddess Angelica pointed out that while Samuel and George had functioned as a family unit, this wasn't her jurisdiction. The god Lafayette wouldn't help him because apparently it wasn't in his job description either. Finally, Samuel came to the god John Laurens (specifically, he came to the god Hamilton, but Laurens was there and Laurens was probably the best fit for the job.) 

"What do you want me to do?" John asked.   
"I want you to bring back my king, George. I will do anything." Samuel begged.   
"What happened to him?" The god Alexander interrupted. 

"He died."   
"Shit, really? Sorry, I guess?"   
"Please, go against the power of the god Madison-- for love, for-for loyalty, for  _passion_." Samuel pleaded.   
John tapped his chin thoughtfully while Alex's eyes lit up. "You want to mess with  _Madison_ _?_ John, John do it.  _Please_ John. Please piss off Madison for me."  
"I don't know..." John said.

Alexander grasped John's face in his hands. "John. John, I'll suck your dick. Do it John."  
"You'd suck my dick anyway."  
" _Not the point_. It would piss them both off so much. Do it." 

John laughed. "Alright then. But I need an equivalent exchange, and you need to distract James, Alex."

So it came to pass that the next day, Alexander was dispatched (with rope, no less) to stop James. The god of death was dozing in his throne, which Alex found incredibly suspicious because it was made of stone.   
He quickly tied James to the throne, then set to watching him suspiciously. Jefferson entered the room, then glared at Alex. "What are you  _doing_!?"   
"None of your business, Jefferson!" Alex yelled back. 

"I'm trying to sleep..." James muttered, eyes drifting open. He noticed the ropes, then fixed Jefferson with a look of deep exasperation. "Thomas, the rule is  _no_ interrupting my sleep, including for sex things."   
"What?" Alex asked as Jefferson said, "It wasn't me! It was Hamilton!" 

"I find that hard to believe." James pointed out, pulling the ropes over his head and leaving. "Hamilton and I both know that there will  _never_ be sex things between us."   
"It wasn't a sex thing, he's up to something!" Jefferson protested.   
"Hey! Maybe  _you're_ up to something, did you ever think of that?" Alex demanded.   
Jefferson glared at him. "Why are you  _here_ , Hamilton?" 

"Maybe I just wanted to come see my great friend Madison!"   
"We're not friends." James pointed out. "I hate you. Now I'm suspicious."   
"Wow, okay,  _rude_." Alex huffed as an enormous green light filled the sky behind the entrance to James' cave.   
James' eyes widened. "What did you  _do_?!" 

"I didn't do anything!" Alex protested as wails began to erupt from the Underworld. Alex was somewhat impressed, he had thought that door simply led to a bathroom.   
James' breathing began to get faster. "You-- one of your...  _people_ tried to exchange a soul, didn't they?!"   
"Wh--  _no_!"   
James gripped Hamilton's shoulders fiercely, with more strength than Alex (or even Jefferson) thought he head. "This is not a joke, Hamilton!" 

"John said he was going to help Seabury since he was so upset over his king..."   
James turned and shuffled out of his cave towards Hamilton's temple, before deciding it wasn't worth it. He'd just go to Washington or Burr and tell them to yell at Laurens on his behalf. 

\--------------

King George III was having quite a nice day. Everyone was treating him reverently, he got whatever he wished for as soon as he opened his mouth, people were openly groveling and fawning over him... actually, that was pretty normal. But it was still quite nice. The only thing missing was what's-his-name. Ah, well, he'd show up sooner or later. 

King George's mood began to fade as he realized what's-his-name was gone. That-that wasn't fair. Hours turned into days, and still no one had managed to procure him.   
" _Where_ is he?!" He growled at any servant who dared to come without him. Logically, he knew what's-his-- alright,  _Seabury_ was probably doing something important with the gods. But still. The  _king_ had asked for him! 

"Wh-who, milord?" A servant quaked.   
"Samuel Seabury!" He was not in the habit of letting people know he was aware of Seabury's name. It might let them know how much he cared for him, and that would be  _weak_. At least that's what his father said. Strangely, his parents' marriage had been terrible. But that wasn't the point.   
"O-oh.  _Him_." The servant trembled. "He's... dead." 

George felt strangely hollow. "Dead?"   
"Dead." The servant repeated. "He died for you-- you were sick, the god Laurens needed a trade... he plunged the sacred knife into himself before anyone noticed."   
"He... out. Get out! Leave me!" George III thundered.   
"Yes, your highness." 

George III cried for the first time in a long time that night. He replayed every moment he had had with Seabury-- alright,  _Samuel_. He knew he should have been much kinder. Samuel had loved him earnestly, but he wasn't used to dealing with that. He should have been. 

\-----------

George Washington, unofficial leader of the gods, was unamused. The human king kept weeping and crying and begging and honestly it was all a bit disconcerting.   
"Who did this?" He asked.   
The group that was friends with Hamilton pointed at James Madison. James and Jefferson pointed at... John Laurens for once. Interesting. Some people shrugged. The Schuylers pointed at both. 

"I saved him!" John protested.   
"You ruined a perfectly good human is what you did! Look at him, he's heartbroken!" Peggy huffed.   
"Yeah well... so was the other one!"   
George Washington was getting a headache. "Can we just... kill them both? Hang their pictures in the stars?" 

Maria, goddess of the moon and stars, scoffed. "No. Stars are for tragedies, not idiots. You're not the one who has to hang out with them."   
"Fair point. James, can we resurrect the other one and kill them both later?"   
James crossed his arms. "Everyone has a set time. Hamilton's friends ruined that. And besides, if I give them extra time, everyone will want it." 

"Everyone isn't the king. And just tell them to be quiet about it." Alex suggested.   
James glared at him. "Have you  _met_ the mortal king? He can't keep quiet about anything."   
"We should turn them both into trees!" Jefferson suggested. "Fruit trees, maybe?"   
" _No_ , that's dumb and lame." Alex pointed out. 

George Washington rubbed his temples. "Alright. I have an idea. It's not the best one, but it's the best we've got." 

\------------

"Samuel..." George III embraced his lover.   
"George...? Are we... are we both dead?" Samuel asked.   
"No. No one will ever take you away again." George replied, hugging his lover. 

"You're wearing such simple clothes..." Samuel rolled a piece of George's cloak between his fingers. "... _why_?"   
"The gods said that I can no longer be king."   
"But you love being king!"   
"I know! But... I think I love you more." George III admitted softly.   
Samuel grinned, then pulled George into an embrace. "So do I." 

"There is one more stipulation..." George III added. "They're going to take our voices away. And fake our deaths."   
Samuel was quiet for a moment, then smiled. "Let them. I don't mind being a mute peasant if you're alongside me." 


End file.
